The Shattered Past
by Junipernose
Summary: When a young kittypet is finally free of her housefolk's grasp, she ventures into the forest. But a storm is coming, and she has been rejected by the clan cats. She parishes in the storm, and Starclan realizes something... She is important. She should of survived. What will happen when she is plunged back into the forest... Into clan life?
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader: **Ivystar - Tortoiseshell she-cat, brilliant amber-green eyes

**Deputy: **Ambertail - Wiry orange tom, swift and long-legged, hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Briarleaf - Former warrior. She-cat with gray, fluffy pelt and a white underbelly, pale green eyes

_Apprentice : Cloudpaw_

**Warriors:**

Shrewleap - Energetic grey-speckled tom, sleek fur and long tail, green eyes

Stonemask - Dark gray tom with a ruffled pelt, gray-green eyes

_Apprentice: Sparkpaw_

Dawnwatcher - Patchy orange and white she-cat, oldest warrior in the clan

_Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

Silverwind - Sleek, silver she-cat, pale green eyes

_Apprentice: Jaypaw_

Hawkwing - Mottled brown tom, amber eyes

_Apprentice: Mistypaw_

Moxeyspirit - White and gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Former kittypet

**Apprentices:**

Cloudpaw - White, fluffy tom with piercing blue eyes

Sparkpaw - Tom with a yellow, sleek pelt and white paws, amber eyes

Goldenpaw - Beautiful golden she-cat with amber eyes

Jaypaw - Blue furred tom with dark amber eyes

Mistypaw - Former kittypet. Daughter of Moxeyspirit. Blue-gray pelt with white paws, muzzle and underbelly, gray eyes

**Queens:**

Morningbreeze - Tortoiseshell she-cat, pale yellow eyes

_Kits: Mosskit, Quailkit_

Nettlepelt - Gray she-cat with tangled, curly fur, amber eyes. Expecting kits very soon

**Elders:**

Petalshine - Light orange she-cat with light yellow eyes. Once bright and happy but retired to the elders den after losing a litter of kits to greencough

Lichenclaw - Mottled dark brown tom with green eyes

Nightstrike - Old, black pelted tom with many battle scars, pale blue eyes

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Rushstar - Long legged tom with tabby brown pelt.

**Deputy: **Sharptalon - White and brown patched tom with long claws.

**Medicine Cat: **Sweetberry - Beautiful orange she-cat with long, bushy tail.

**Warriors:**

Swiftcloud - Gray and brown she-cat. Bushy pelt.

_Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Bouncefoot - Strikingly white tom with brown eyes.

Losteye - Brown she-cat. Lost one eye to a dog skirmish.

_Apprentice: Fleetpaw_

Emberpool - Orange tom. Formerly a medicine cat, mentored Sweetberry.

Foxbite - Fox-pelted tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Hollypaw_

**Apprentices:**

Heatherpaw - Tabby brown she-cat.

Fleetpaw - Gray tom with bright green eyes

Hollypaw - White she-cat with black patches

**Queens:**

Violetsong - Gray she-cat with white spots

_Kits: Sunkit, Echokit_

**Elders:**

Clovergorse: Young she-cat with a tabby gray pelt. Was a warrior, but was crippled on her back legs by a rabbit burrow cave-in

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Hickorystar - Caramel brown tom

**Deputy: **Ratfang - White tom with red, tabby stripes

**Medicine Cat: **Mudfoot - Cream-white tom with one dark brown foot

_Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

**Warriors:**

Honeysong - Cream colored she-cat

Boulderpelt - Dark-gray tom

_Apprentice: Longpaw_

Poundstep - Brown tabby tom with long legs

Starlingtail - Black she-cat

_Apprentice: Toadpaw_

Eagleswoop - Mottled brown tom with bright yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw - Pretty light-brown she-cat with white patches

Longpaw - Gray tom with a white underbelly and paws. Long whiskers

Toadpaw - Dark grey she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Queens:**

Tufttail - Furry red she-cat

_Kits: Redkit, Lightningkit, Pouncekit_

Fawnspot - Light brown she-cat with cream white spots

_Kits: Shinekit, Emberkit_

**Elders:**

Mooneye - Silver she-cat. One of her eyes is colored white and blind

Barksound - Small, mottled-gray tom

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader: **Cherrystar - Red furred she-cat with white paws

**Deputy: **Eelheart - Sleek black tom with light green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Sundapple - Cream yellow she-cat with white dapples and a white muzzle

**Warriors:**

Sorrelstripe - Tortoiseshell she-cat with black tabby stripes

_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Mintwhisker - Fluffy white tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Vixenpaw_

Ripplestep - Orange tabby tom

Larkflight - Caramel brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Dapplepaw - White she-cat with black dapples along her back

Vixenpaw - Red she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Lilyfall - Light gray she-cat white a white tail-tip

_Kits: Primrosekit_

**Elders:**

Cloudmask - Black tom with a white head

Badgerfrost - Brown tom with black stripes

Palesky - Light gray she-cat with pale blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1: An Oncoming Storm, Part 1

Luna stalked silently through the tall grass, scenting a whiff of mouse as she searched for her target. Her ears pricked as she heard a small _crack_, and turned to find the mouse balancing on it's haunches, nibbling on a seed.

Luna silently unsheathed her claws and tore across the grass, finishing the life of her prey with a quick bite. She turned around proudly, lifting her head high and holding the mouse in her mouth. But she dropped the prey in confusion, as the grass was unscathed.

_That's strange... _She thought_. I ran across the grass with my claws out and none of the grass is damaged. Any cat would think this is a drea- oh._

The world collapsed around Luna as she woke up with a start. "It was a dream..." She muttered, "again!" She restlessly hopped out of her nest and proceeded towards the window, at least, that's what her housefolk called it.

She padded up to the "window" and bunched her legs up, prepared to jump. She released the tension from her legs and launched herself onto the window, expecting to find her usual view out into the forest. But she didn't. The windows were covered up by pieces of wood that obstructed her only view out into the world.

She lashed her tail angrily, _they ruin everything they touch!_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging sound coming from the biggest part of the twoleg den. Curious, Luna hopped off the window with her ears pricked towards the noise. She arrived to find the entrance to the den... _Open!_

Her housefolk were talking in their gibberish to one another, and they looked quite concerned. Luna found out they had the door open because they were attaching more wood to the windows, and they kept walking back outside to get more.

_How strange,_ she thought. But she didn't have time to wonder about what in the world they were doing, so she wasted no more time as she sprinted out the door towards the forest while her housefolk weren't looking.

After running for what seemed like forever, Luna trotted to a stop. She realized she would probably never see her den again, and decided to take a good look at it.

It wasn't as if her housefolk were cruel. They were actually quite nice, but a life of luxury wasn't the life for Luna. Luna swiftly turned around, and let the aroma of the forest wreath around her.

Soft greens were everywhere, and she could see a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye. This place... Was amazing! A slight smell of moisture filled the air.

_Is a storm coming?_ She thought at the back of her mind as her natural animal instincts recognized the signs of a storm, but she was far too excited to take any real notice to the danger.

Her housefolk would try to find her later, of course. But she'd be long gone by then. She'd be feasting on mice by then! She didn't look back again as she continued to sprint at full pelt into the forest.


	3. Chapter 2: An Oncoming Storm, Part 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for viewing my story. In case I didn't make it very clear, Luna's housefolk are doing the cliche' thing they do on T.V. when a storm is coming. They're nailing wood to the doors and windows (lol). I'm sure people actually do that sometimes but… Meh. Please don't forget to leave a review. It can just be "Hi." or "Keep it up." or "Your story sucks but I am a nice person so I will review it." Anything will work! Okay everyone, here's chapter 2!**

Luna padded through the forest, still exhilarated from her escape. She couldn't help but admire how beautiful it all was, little birds hopping around everywhere and branches of green stretching across the sky.

Suddenly, she heard a small crack. She turned around and saw a mouse nibbling on a seed. But it wasn't a dream, this time it was _real._ She began running towards the mouse, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. She heaved a massive leap, but landed on nothing but air. She realized the mouse had ran away far before she was even close to it! Luna noticed a flicker of movement in the corner of her vision, and saw the mouse's tail vanish as it disappeared into the brambles. Luna turned tail and padded away disappointedly.

Luna continued to walk until she noticed a small pile of leaves and dirt. It looked fresh, and smelled a little like her housefolk's food. She began to dig at the mounded earth, and worked tirelessly until she found... "A mouse!" She exclaimed. It was dead, but it was fresh. _I can finally eat a mouse!_ She thought.

She bent down to eat it when... "Freeze!" Someone bellowed. It surprised Luna, so much that she practically leapt out of her pelt. She turned to see four cats, all of different colors and sizes. Her fur bristled and she backed away nervously, these cats didn't look nice.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" The dark gray tom spat. A bright silver she-cat stepped forward. She looked calmer than the dark gray one, but she didn't look any nicer. "Now, calm down Stonemask." The she-cat turned to look at Luna. "But you _are _trespassing." The silver she-cat stepped back once again. "Oh, _thanks_ _a bundle_ Silverwind." muttered the dark gray tom, Stonemask. The silver she-cat, Silverwind, smiled sheepishly. "Happy to help."

Another cat stepped forward, a blue tom that was about half the size of the other cats. Luna's eyes widened. "What is a kitten doing with all of you cats?" She exclaimed. The kitten glared at Luna and leapt forward. "I am no _kitten!_" He said, clearly angered by Luna's statement. "I am Jaypaw! I am a Thunderclan apprentice, And soon I will be a warrior!" Jaypaw's claws slid out, and he raised his paw to strike Luna. Luna shrunk backwards and braced herself, but she felt no claws in her pelt. She saw that the white-gray tabby she-cat had pulled Jaypaw away from her.

"Let me go, Moxeyspirit!" he snapped "She's on our territory, she must be punished!" Moxeyspirit set Jaypaw down. "No Jaypaw. This is just a lost kittypet, there is no need for violence." Moxeyspirit seemed a bit nicer than the others, the coldness in their eyes absent from hers. She turned to Luna. "Hello, my name is Moxeyspirit. As you heard earlier. Those cats over there," Moxeyspirit waved her tail at the others. "are Stonemask, Jaypaw and Silverwind." _Yeah, I heard_. Thought Luna bitterly. But this cat was being nice to her, and it's best not to look a gift cat in the mouth.

"What's your name" said Moxeyspirit. Luna glanced around nervously then quietly replied, "Luna" She paused for a second, then spoke up again. "Speaking of names, what strange names you have," meowed Luna curiously "And apprentices? _Warriors?_" Jaypaw growled again, and Stonemask didn't say anything but he huffed as if Luna's being there was the largest convenience in the entire world. Moxeyspirit began to say something, but Silverwind interrupted her. "We all live in a clan, called Thunderclan. In the clan we care for kits and elders alike. No cat is left by themselves, and when kits reach six moons in age, they train as apprentices to become warriors of Thunderclan. Warriors hunt and protect their clanmates, and they are lead by our clan leader." Jaypaw suddenly shoved in front of Silverwind, clearly having a change from his sour attitude. "And if the leader dies or has to step down, the deputy takes their place! The deputy organizes patrols and helps the leader, well, _lead!_!" Jaypaw stood up proudly. "The leader, Ivystar, is my mom. Her mate, my father, is Ambertail. And he's the _deputy!_ I'm the kit of the leader _and_ deputy!"

Luna was getting tired of Jaypaw's arrogance and general hostility to her, and was thankful when Silverwind stepped back up again. "_Thanks _for that, Jaypaw. By the way, go clean the elder's den. Now." Jaypaw grumbled as loud as he possibly could and muttered something under his breath, then walked away with his tail dragging in the dust.

Silverwind had a look of tiredness on her face, but shrugged the look away and turned back to Luna. "Sorry about that." Silverwind meowed meekly. "He thinks that since he's the deputy and leader's son he can do whatever he wants." Silverwind looked away, embarrassed. "I'm doing a good job at mentoring my apprentice, huh?" she mewed sarcastically. "Oh! When the apprentices train to be warriors, the leader assigns one of the real warriors to train them." Silverwind hesitated for a second. "I was assigned to Jaypaw and he's my first apprentice, but… I seem to be having some trouble with his attitude." Silverwind finished weakly.

"Oh Silverwind!" cried Moxeyspirit, "he's your first apprentice! Of course you aren't perfect yet." Moxeyspirit purred and nuzzled Silverwind. "Jaypaw is just an arrogant furball. You're doing great!"

Luna was still quite confused, but she knew one thing. She couldn't even catch a mouse! She could use some training, and clan life sounded… "Amazing!" Luna exclaimed. "Can I go back with you, please please please?" Stonemask, who had remained silent after his scolding from Silverwind, spoke up. 'Ha! You, a little kittypet! You wouldn't stand a chance!" Stonemask purred, amused. "You're practically skin and bones! I watched you try to catch that mouse, you wouldn't stand a chance!"

Moxeyspirit bounded forward, and placed herself defensively in front of Luna. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "_I_ was a kittypet!" Moxeyspirit's eyes narrowed, "I think she would make a great addition to the apprentice den!" Her eye's glazed over, and she stared into the sky dramatically. "I'M GETTING A SIGN FROM STARCLAN! I CAN SEE IT NOW! SHE WILL BE… LUNAFANG! MOONHEART! WHI-" Stonemask growled. "No, she will be Kittypet. Kittypet covered in wounds if she doesn't leave our territory!" He finished sharply, and stepped forward threateningly.

"No!" Silverwind and Moxeyspirit cried in unison. "We will take her to Ivystar." meowed Silverwind. "This kit is apprentice age! We will see what Ivystar thinks. After all, look how far Moxeyspirit has come." Stonemask looked away, flustered. "We only let her in because she had a _kit!"_ Silverwind stepped closer to Stonemask, "_We will see what Ivystar thinks_!" She insisted. Stonemask's face flushed bright red, but Silverwind didn't back down. "Fine." he muttered meekly. _Haha_, Luna thought_, even he has a soft side. Apparently, a soft side for SIlverwind!_

Luna purred. "Thank you!" She meowed happily. A small bounce was added to her step as she pawed along the others through the forest. "You'll _love _the clan!" meowed Moxeyspirit happily. "It might take a while for them to get used to you but once you prove yourself, you'll be fairly respected. Just like I am!" Stonemask purred sarcastically. "Yeah, you're "respected" Like I would believe that for a second." Stonemask waited for Moxeyspirit to reply, but when he realized she wasn't going to respond, he muttered crossly under his breath.

~~ _A Little After Sunhigh _

Luna hissed in frustration. These thorn bushes are impossible to get through! "Ugh!" Luna spat "How do you guys do this _every day?_" Silverwind looked backwards over her shoulder. "Oh, we do it far more than once a day.

But you will get used to it!" She bounded into the camp. When Luna _finally _wrenched herself free from the thorns, she followed.

As Luna entered the "camp", as Moxeyspirit called it, the first thing she heard was "_Oh Starclan no!"_ She turned to see Jaypaw bounding towards her, teeth bared. He skid to a stop in front of her, "You again!" he spat. He turned to Stonemask. "Why did you bring her back! She's a _kittypet,_ for Starclan's sake!" Stonemask looked away, his face flushing again. "W-well…" he stuttered. "Uhh…" Moxeyspirit stepped up. "_Silverwind_ wanted to bring Luna back to the camp, so Stonemask _happily obliged_." She purred slyly, and Stonemask shot her a glare. "NO! I chose on my own free will. Luna shows promise… And… Interest in the clans?" Stonemask sheepishly looked away, his pupils diverting from Jaypaw's. "Look, I'm a warrior and you're an apprentice so... Deal with it." Jaypaw hissed, defeated, the. Huffed crossly and stayed silent.

Silvermask purred, gazing at Stonemask affectionately. Then turned to Jaypaw, "For now, Luna is our visitor. You will treat her with respect!"

Soon, muttering erupted about the clearing. Cats poured out of makeshift structures, such as bushes and clumps of ferns. Even a couple of kittens came tumbling out excitedly from a bramble den woven in an aching dome shape. There was a large rock in the middle of the clearing, and residing close under it was a cave with green vines hanging in front of it. Luna noted with alarm that there was a fallen tree in the clearing, but then realised it was being used as a den as well. Several older cats hobbled out of it, including a midnight black tom covered head to tail-tip in battle scars.

"What's going on?" Requested a majestic, commanding voice. Luna looked in the direction of the voice, and saw that a cat was standing on top of the big rock.

"That's Ivystar" meowed Silverwind. "As we said before she's our leader-" "AND MY MOTHER!" Jaypaw suddenly shouldered in between Silverwind and Luna. "Great Starclan!" Silverwind exclaimed "Jaypaw, I know any mention whatsoever of Ivystar or Ambertail attracts you like a fox to crow-food, but one of these say you're going to give me a heart attack!"

Jaypaw's eyes sparkled with humor, but it was replaced with hostility when they rested on Luna. "Oh great, the _kittypet_ wants to join the clan!" Jaypaw's face contorted with disgust. "I know Stonemask is too moony over Silverwind to do anything, but I'm not." Silverwind flushed bright red and turned her wondering gaze away from Stonemask. Her eyes became hard and she opened her mouth to say something, but Jaypaw continued. "I'll never let you join the clan, flea-bag!" He scoffed. Then he stood up and stiffly walked away, nose and tail held high.

Silverwind's eyes became bright, and she leaned over to whisper in Luna's ear. "Don't worry," she meowed. "he'll warm up to you. Just remember, when they act like fox-hearts to you..." She paused mischievously "it just means they _like you._" Luna blushed, and Silverwind's eyes gleamed with triumph.

"May all cat old enough to hunt gather below the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Luna finally got a good look at Ivystar. She was a tortoiseshell with striking green eyes, gleaming with pride and authority. Her pose was proud, and her tail waved in the air as her clan pooled below the Highrock.

"Luna, Moxeyspirit has told me that you wish to join our clan?" Luna nodded enthusiastically. Ivystar's eyes softened. "I apologize but... We simply cannot accept more cats into the clan." Luna's face fell, and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Where will she go now? "We have so many mouths to feed and... Well, we never know if kittypet a will be a burden... Or a gift."

Ivystar's green eyes shined with sympathy. "But there is a storm coming, young Luna. You may shelter in the forest tonight, but by moonhigh tomorrow, you must leave our territory."

Luna nodded sadly, and as she slunk up the ravine and back through the brambles, it began to drizzle. As she padded through the forest, it began to rain. My sundown, it was pouring so hard that Luna couldn't even see two tail-lengths in front of her.

Luna came to a large group of tree roots, and hurriedly dug a makeshift burrow. She sat in her temporary den, tears still brimming her vision. She had no home. No housefolk. No friends.

She didn't notice the mouse tail of water that had filled her den until a bright streak of lightning struck the tree she was sheltered under. She screamed in terror as a tree branch fell from the tree, narrowly missing her front paws. Luna whimpered, finally noticing the rising water in her den. She was trapped, alone, and going to drown.

"Please... Help me" she croaked quietly. She gazed out into the pouring rain, the bolts of lightning illuminating her terrified face. _W-what now? _ She wondered.

~~_Cloudpaw's P.O.V._

"Huh?" Cloudpaw awoke in a bright clearing, surrounded by wild flowers and lush, green trees. His white pelt gleamed under the sunlight, and prey was hiding in every nook and corner.

"I'm in... Starclan!" Cloudpaw breathed, his jaws inhaling a sharp jab of breath. "My first dream that's not at the Moonstone!" Cloudpaw was nearly old enough for his medicine cat name, but he still squealed in excitement like a kitten.

Suddenly, a light gray tom with dark gray spots padded into Cloudpaw's view. "Hello, Cloudpaw." He meowed. "My name is Cinderspot, I am one of Thunderclan's past medicine cats, and I have something to tell you."

Suddenly the beautiful light from the sun disappeared. The wild flowers and beautiful trees disappeared. In fact, everything but the field itself faded into inky blackness.

Cinderspot's eyes glowed, and his voice echoed eerily across the dark landscape.

"_Thunder will rock the forest, but River will conquer it. Only the One with the Shattered Past can sooth the rapids!"_

Cinderspot began to fade, and Cloudpaw panicked. He was waking up.

"Wait!" He yowled frantically. "What does it mean?" The world melted around Cloudpaw, and suddenly he was in his nest.

"A prophecy..." He breathed, his eyes hardening with fear. "The One with the Shattered Past will soon arrive."


	4. Chapter 3: An Oncoming Storm, Part 3

**Thanks for my first review and follower guys! This is the first story I've written and posted on the internet, and I almost cried when I wrote this chapter. I spent an hour trying to think of warrior names and personalities that haven't been used, and now I'm attached to these characters! Welp, I'll try not to make the main character a Mary Sue. If she does turn out to be a Mary Sue, please tell me in the reviews. Ahem. **_**Nicely **_**tell me in the reviews.**

**whitewind04578: Thanks for being my first reviewer and follower! I'm happy you like my story :D well, here's more…**

Luna stared in dread at the water that continued to pool in her ten. It was at least halfway up her forepaw now. "This is it," she breathed, her eyes barren of their previous light. She gazed out into the desolate sky, thunderclaps piercing the delicate quiet of the night.

Lightning struck through the gloomy gray clouds, turning the sky into a brilliant white. Suddenly, a bolt of it shot down through the sky, and suddenly everything became silent. As the lightning struck one of the nearby trees, Luna screamed. She screamed an ear piercing scream, finally accepting the inevitable. "This is it!" She yowled, delirious with fear. "I _am going to die!_"

Tears began to stream down Luna's muzzle, and the thunder began raging once more. It was as if the storm had a stab of sympathy for her, and had waited for her to finish her realization before continuing.

Luna was practically having a mental break down, frantically attempting to claw her way through the huge branch blocking her escape. She yowled in frustration, her work getting her nowhere. In an act of desperation, she attempted to simply push her way through the branch. She was rewarded with scratches all over her pelt and a wrenched claw.

Luna finally gave up, and sat down in despair. _Well, I guess that day of freedom was fun while it lasted._ Luna chuckled at the thought, and managed to chase away some of her utter dread. The water had risen up to her shoulders now, and she only had one more chance to survive.

_"Help!"_ She shrieked. "Somecat, please, _help me!"_

Luna yelled on, and was about to give up when she heard something. Was it...

"_Hey Hawkwing, did you hear something?"_

Luna's heart practically burst with joy. "Yes!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. "Clan cats! I'm over here! Please, please _please_ help me!"

Suddenly she heard the rumbling of pawsteps thumping against the ground, and when the clan cats found her, she teared up with joy.

"Hawkwing! I found the voice I heard." Luna found it was the tom who had yowled earlier. He was a sleek, gray-speckled tom with a long tail. Recognition sparked in the toms eyes. "Hey! You're that kittypet from earlier. Didn't Moxeyspirit know you?" Suddenly, a white bundle of fur bounded into Luna's field of vision.

"Oh my Starclan, Luna!" Moxeyspirit reached down through the branches, attempting to touch noses with Luna. All she got was a poke in the eye from a branch. "What happened? I thought you were going to shelter in the forest from the stor- Oh." Suddenly, two more cats joined Moxeyspirit and the gray tom. One was a mottled brown tom, who she assumed to be Hawkwing. The other was a fluffy white tom. The white tom's eyes widened when he saw Luna, revealing two brilliant blue orbs.

"Hey," He meowed carefully. "You're that cat that asked to join the clan, aren't you? Moona, right?" Normally, Luna would've snapped in a disgruntled tone, "_It's Luna, not Moona!_" But she was far too relieved to even be talking to cats right now to be annoyed.

"It's Luna." She replied "And I'd love to sit and chat but… I'm having a bit of a problem right now" Suddenly the white tom's eyes seemed to clear, as if just realizing the situation. He hurriedly began pulling at the large branch, and the others quickly joined in.

"N-no need to take your time." Luna stuttered nervously "It's, um… Starting to get a bit cozy in here." The white tom attempted to mutter back through a mouthful of leaves and twigs. "I'm sorry, we're trying!" his mew took on a defendant tone, but she could tell he was just worried. "By the way," Moxeyspirit meowed, her voice muffled by the twigs. "That's Hawkwing, Shrewleap and Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw is the medicine cat apprentice, he's training to be th-" Moxeyspirit's voice was cut off by a scream of terror.

"Run!" Hawkwing yowled. He teared of towards the camp, and he began yelling warnings to his clanmates. Shrewleap followed at his heels, but Cloudpaw and Moxeyspirit stayed.

Moxeyspirit and Cloudpaw gave up pulling and frantically tore at the branch. They twisted it and pulled at it, ripping off twigs by the dozens. But _it_ was getting closer by the second.

"_Run._" Luna breathed. Her pupils were dilated with terror, but her voice was quiet and strong.

"What?" Moxeyspirit shrieked. "We can't leave you with that!" "_Run!_" Luna shrieked. "I won't be the one responsible for your deaths. Please, save your clanmates, and run!"

Cloudpaw's eyes flashed with uncertainty, but then he turned and ran back to camp. Moxeyspirit turned to leave, but then looked back over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" She meowed, her eyes shining with grief. She gave Luna one last smile, "I thought you would've made a _great _warrior." She then turned and ran after Cloudpaw, tail streaming out behind her and eyes widened with fear.

Luna smiled wistfully, at least they didn't have to die. _It _ was almost here. The thing that could've killed them. The thing that _will _kill her.

It was a giant wave, littered with twigs and leaves. Constructed of wild flood water and nearly ten tail lengths tall, they had seen it far before it had reached them. It's as if it was giving Luna a chance to save the ones that tried to save her.

But not a chance to save herself.

She closed her eyes, picturing all of her happy memories. Her mother. Her littermates. Her housefolk and den, and her short time in the forest.

The last thought in her mind was of what had almost come to be, a happy life in Thunderclan.

Suddenly her den was flooded with water, and she struggled to breath as her vision faded to darkness.

**DRAMABOMB!**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT BECAUSE MY HEAD IS FILLED WITH IDEAS XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Thunder will shake the forest

**Woops, forgot this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats or the books Warrior Cats. I have no relation to the Erin Hunters whatsoever. I own the characters and their personalities, but nearly nothing else.**

**Sorry for typo in the last chapter, in should've been *den not *ten. Also, if any of my grammar or format is incorrect, sorry. In school they have taught us surprisingly little about narratives. So everything I know about writing I've taught myself through reading books, reading fics and writing my own stuff. Lastly, I am now aware that there is already a Warrior Cats manga called "The Heart of a Warrior". Woops. I already made the cover art so I'm keeping the name XP. If anyone starts complaining about how I "copied" the name, please refer them back to this chapter (**_**nicely, **_**I don't wanna be one of those authors who will scream in rage every time they get a bad review)**

**MortalWarriorsOfZombies: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you like my story.**

**Welp, here's another chapter of The Heart of a Warrior (Well, since the name is already used, I will prove that the name actually ****will** **relate to the story. So as long as I don't get sued, meh.)**

~~_Cloudpaw's P.O.V._

Cloudpaw pelted as fast as he could towards the camp, mind ravaged with thoughts of fear. _The wave is at our heels. Has Hawkwing and Shrewleap warned the others? What is going to happen to our clan?_

Cloudpaw skidded to a stop as he broke through the camp entrance, and sighed with relief when he realized everyone was being evacuated. Ambertail shouted out to the warriors as Nettlepelt, a heavily pregnant queen, helped Morningbreeze usher her kits through the dirt place exit. The elders, Petalshine, Lichenclaw and Nightstrike followed after. As the apprentices and warriors shoved their way through the tight exit, Briarleaf bounded up to Cloudpaw.

"Where have you been?" she hissed in a annoyed tone. But Cloudpaw saw the relief about his return shining in her eyes. "Is Moxeyspirit with you?" she meowed urgently.

Cloudpaw nodded. "Yes she was right behind me. Look," Cloudpaw waved his tail at the trembling brambles blocking the entrance as Moxeyspirit emerged. "there she is now." Briarleaf bowed her head and sighed in relief. "Thank Starclan. Shrewleap told us about how that kittypet had gotten trapped in the den she created under the tree roots. What a stupid idea." Briarleaf chuckled lightly, but Cloudpaw didn't join. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Briarleaf, that 'stupid' kittypet followed her instincts. She tried to save herself. She yowled for help and we answered. Hawkwing and Shrewleap were cowards leaving a defenseless cat alone, clan cat or not!" His eyes softened with remorse. "But her den flooded. A branch fell and blocked her exit, and we tried to free her. But we couldn't!" Cloudpaw began to pace, his meow raising to a yowl. "I'm a medicine cat! We're supposed to sacrifice _our _lives to save cats, not the other way around! That 'stupid kittypet' wasn't selfish like the others! We _wanted_ to stay and help her, but she forced us to leave! She wouldn't let us get killed for her own personal needs!" Cloudpaw stepped close to Briarleaf, and let out a growl.

"I have an eternal respect for that kittypet. Ivystar was a fool to reject her, to send her out into the danger of the forest while a storm was brewing. It's our fault she died. And I will _never_ forgive myself."

Cloudpaw turned and padded away. Briarleaf stared after him, speechless. Cloudpaw felt confident in his standing up for Luna, knowing Moxeyspirit would've done the same.

"Briarleaf! Cloudpaw!" A voice yowled from above them. Cloudpaw turned to see Ivystar herding out the rest of the clan cats. "Go, follow them. Now!"

Then, they heard something. Something quiet. Something that was getting louder with each passing second.

Ivystar's pupils dilated in terror. They could hear it. The steady rumbling of the flood wave.

Everyone left in the clearing flung themselves into a sprint. Cloudpaw knew the wave was close to the camp, but not this close! "_Run!_" He shrieked to the cats ahead of him. Yowls of panic erupted from the mass of cats, as they had heard the defiant growl of the wave as well. Cats hurled themselves forward, instincts taking over as they saved themselves from the behemoth wave.

As Cloudpaw was running, he realized something. His littermates, Sparkpaw and Goldenpaw, hung back from the rest of the group. They were urging the elders to run faster, nosing them along and meowing words of encouragement. Cloudpaw could see the fear in their eyes.

"Come on Lichenclaw! Remember when you caught that rabbit right before it hit Windclan territory? You're still as fast as that! For Starclan's sake, _run!" _ Sparkpaw urgently encouraged the old tom to speed up, but the remorse shining in his ancient gaze told Cloudpaw something. Lichenclaw knew it was his time. The same look was shining in Petalshine and Nightstrike's eyes.

"You apprentices don't need to wait up for us, just keep running. We'll catch up!" Lichenclaw purred and plastered a small, fake smile on his face. "Go on, young'uns. Don't worry none about us!"

Suddenly, Ambertail raced backwards from the rest of the group and skidded to a stop in front of them. "Apprentices, go! We can take care of the elders." Sparkpaw's eyes shone with trust, so he turned tail and ran after the rest of the clan. Cloudpaw began to follow him, but when he turned around… Goldenpaw wasn't. "Goldenpaw, come on! Ambertail will save the elders!" Cloudpaw's eyes shone with dismay as Goldenpaw slowly shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'll stay here and help. Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Goldenpaw looked confident, so Cloudpaw reluctantly nooded and ran after Sparkpaw.

Moments later, Cloudpaw's eyes clouded with tears as he heard the large roar of the wave and the yowls of terror echoing from the cats behind him.

**Mini, in between chapter. More info on the clan cats shortly, I'm on a role with chapters tonight :**


	6. Chapter 5: A Lost Soul

**Time for chapter five :D**

~~_Luna's P.O.V._

Luna felt light as a feather, the blackness in her vision suddenly clearing as her soul was lifted away. She looked downward and studied the flood that had taken her life. She could still feel the water filling her lungs, the dank liquid tugging at her fur. But rather than a memory, it felt like a dream.

She sighed in regret. Even though she's happy the clan cats survived… She had wanted to join them. As she hissed through gritted teeth for Cloudpaw and Moxeyspirit to run, she had wanted to shriek for them to come back. She wanted to yowl like a kit for them to save her. For them to forget their clan so _she _could live.

But she didn't. Those clan cats had families, responsibilities, and cats who actually relied on them. Stonemask was right. _Jaypaw_ was right. She was merely a worthless kittypet.

~~_In Starclan_~~

"This is no good." Robinstar meowed gravely, her eyes darkening. "She was important. She wasn't supposed to be caught in that storm."

"It's Ivystar's fault, that fool!" Growled Breezestar, his blue-black fur bristling. "She should've known. Why wasn't she informed of the prophecy?" A regal, brown-gold she-cat stepped forward. "Now Breezestar." Marigoldstar meowed calmly. "Cloudpaw is merely an apprentice. This is a heavy weight to be resting on his shoulders."

"Then why wasn't Briarleaf informed?" Piped up the blue furred she-cat, Willowstar. Her eyes shone with curiosity and doubt. "Or any of the other medicine cats? Surely they are more experienced than an apprentice." Marigoldstar looked to Willowstar. "It was Luna's destiny to be in Thunderclan, so a Thunderclan medicine cat needed to know the prophecy." Marigoldstar's eyes softened sadly. "Briarleaf's time is coming soon, leaving Cloudpaw as the only candidate."

"Well," meowed Robinstar. "there's no prophecy to deliver now! Without Luna, the prophecy is ruined." Breezestar hissed, "Willowstar, you rabbit-brain! This is all your fault! Why did you leave your clan so hunger crazed?" At first, Willowstar's eyes widened in shock, then shone with hostility, and continued to contort with disgust, until it morphed into sadness and regret.

"Yes, Breezestar. Your words are true. I did not realize the state I was leaving my clan in until it was too late." She gazed down into the territories below them. "The four clans were always meant to be equals, but I didn't know that as a young cat. Thanks to my ignorance, the clans may parish under the force of my clan."

Robinstar had listened silently, but now her eyes were wide. They shone with intelligence and excitement. "Not necessarily, Willowstar. For the prophecy to work, we need Luna to be in Thunderclan right?" The three leaders nodded at Robinstar, so she continued. "Well, we simply need to put Luna in Thunderclan. Now." Robinstar's eyes hardened with determination, as she knew this was the only way to save the prophecy.

"Robinstar," Marigoldstar meowed lightly. "not that I doubt you but, how can we simply put a cat in a clan? Nonetheless, a _dead _one?"

Robinstar looked at the three leaders, triumph shining in her eyes. "Luna was not a clan cat, so she did not yet know of Starclan. Her soul will be lost, lingering near her body, unsure of where to go. All we have to do is find her soul, and reincarnate her into a clan cat. Better yet, into Nettlepelt's kits that will be born any sunrise now. Luna has the heart of a warrior. Her soul will easily adapt to clan life, the warrior code, and a belief in Starclan."

All of the leader's eyes glimmered, but Breezestar still found a problem with her plan. "And what happens when she remembers her true past?" Breezestar's eyes were narrowed, as if he were testing Robinstar. _Well, Breezestar, I will pass._

"Luna's heart, and faith, will be in Thunderclan by the time she remembers her true past. Even such a tremendous, shattering reality cannot shake a warrior from their faith. Now, lets go."

~~_Luna's P.O.V._

_What now?_ Luna wondered. _I'm dead, I'm a bodyless soul. So what now?_

Luna's thoughts were cut off as four starry cats descended from the sky, padding in her direction. Luna's eyes widened, and she bounded over the the cats whose pelts shone as if they were made of starlight. "Who are you?" Luna queried.

A brown tabby stepped forward and bowed her head. "I am Robinstar, and those cats are Willowstar, Breezestar and Marigoldstar. We are past leaders of -" "The clans?" Luna exclaimed. "My goodness, I've heard the other cats talking about Starclan. Are you…?" Robinstar's eyes sparkled with laughter. "Yes, Luna. We are from Starclan."

"Now listen to us, this is very important." the blue furred she-cat, Willowstar, meowed. "Luna, you are special. You weren't supposed to die in the storm." Willowstar stopped meowing and growled, "Ivystar wasn't supposed to reject you. You should've been welcomed to the clan with open paws." The black tom stepped forward. "Luna, we are going to put you back in the living world. Better yet, into Thunderclan." Finally, the brown-gold she-cat stepped forward, Marigoldstar. "Nettlepelt is about to have kit's, and you will be one of them."

Luna's eyes widened. "Me? A kit? _Again?_" The leaders nodded. Luna thought about it for a moment, and the idea started to sound better and better. No scorn for being a kittypet. No lonely forest life. Just a normal, clan cat life. She had one more thing to ask. "Will I remember anything?" Robinstar shook her head solemnly. "You will most likely remember slowly as you get older, but as a kit and apprentice, you will be unburdened."

Luna noded, confidence shining in her eyes. "Fine. I'll do it!" she purred. Willowstar smiled. "Thank you, Luna. You will be the savior of the clans!"

Suddenly, the world around Luna faded. Her head felt muddled, and she couldn't feel her paws.

_Who am I_? she wondered. _What's my name? Do I have a name? Why can't I feel my paws?_

"Good luck, Luna." the leaders echoed. Luna had one last thought before everything went blank.

_Thank you._

**I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS FIC FOR SO LONG AND NOW THAT I'M WRITING IT MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE XD Unfortunately, I cannot continue my chapter spam. I have to "sleep" and blah blah blah. Don't worry, I'll probably be up all night this weekend. :3**

**Thanks for two follows! Next chapter or two should come out tomorrow. Also, if you are reading my story, who do you think Willowstar lead? Who was the hunger crazed clan that, without Luna's help, may take over the forest? Think about that people .3.**

**~Toodles**


	7. Chapter 6: New Beginnings

**Just watched the new episode of Steven Universe, all I can say is… OMMMMGGMGMGMGMGMGMGMGGMHGMGMGMGM**

**This AND the season finale of Gravity Falls is just… Wow.**

**People have gotten better at T.V.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Here's chapter 6…**

_Jaypaw's P.O.V._

Jaypaw sat on the ground, his eyes blank of any feeling. He was numb with shock, so numb that he couldn't even manage to snap at Mistypaw when she bugged him to go hunting.

The flood killed him.

_Ambertail _was dead.

Anycat would think Jaypaw would break down in tears as he heard Ivystar announce his father's death. Ivystar was crying, Ambertail was her mate after all. Sobs racked her body as tear streamed down her muzzle. Her eyes looked old, tired, and most of all, scared. More scared then she has ever looked.

But Jaypaw wasn't crying. He hadn't even managed a wail of surprise. He didn't break down into depression as the warriors dragged the sodden bodies of the dead back into the camp, or cry with shock as they dragged Goldenpaw in along with them.

Ivystar cried.

Cloudpaw and Sparkpaw cried.

But Jaypaw didn't cry.

He could only sit, numb of any feeling. His eyes were hollow, his mind absent of thought. He thought of all the cats that lost their lives tonight.

_Ambertail, Nightstrike, Petalshine, Lichenclaw. _He thought, forming a list in his mind. _Shrewleap, Hawkwing, Quailkit. Dear Starclan, why a kit? We even lost…_ Jaypaw looked up at Cloudpaw. He had lost several things tonight. _Two sisters, a father, and… A mentor._

Last night, Quailkit had wriggled out of Morningbreeze's grasp, and ran away. Morningbreeze began to go back for her, but Briarleaf told her to take Mosskit and run. She did, and Briarleaf turned back to retrieve Quailkit.

_And… She died. Oh Starclan, what will we do now? Our medicine cat never got his name! _It seemed everycat was grieving over something, whether it be a kit or elder.

For now, the clan cats were sheltering on a gently sloping hill, outside of clan territory. The stars shone brightly above them, as if Starclan was trying to tell them things would be okay.

But they won't be.

Thunderclan lost so many cats…

"May all cats gather… In front of me, to listen to what I have to say."

Jaypaw noticed that Ivystar left out the "old enough to hunt" part. But I guess mother thought everycat needed to hear this.

"It is nearly moonhigh, and even though grief is still fresh in out minds, we must choose a new deputy, as well as a new mentor for Mistypaw."

Ivystar's gaze flashed across the group of cats, and rested on a patchy orange and white she-cat.

"Dawnwatcher." Ivystar murmured, "I have known you since we were apprentices." Ivystar purred, the grief leaving her eyes for a split second. "I could think of no better cat to help me lead my clan and train Mistypaw."

Dawnwatcher dipped her head to Ivystar and reached down to touch noses with an _extremely _excited Mistypaw.

"Dawnwatcher! Dawnwatcher!" everycat cheered. She was a popular choice, a very wise and experienced warrior. Jaypaw was happy for her, but… _Ambertail._

Suddenly, the numbness that had surrounded Jaypaw vanished. He shrieked, a shriek filled to the brim with grief. Everycat turned to stare at him, but he did not care. My father, my friend, our medicine cat, our elders… _Why, why, why?_

Ivystar bounded towards Jaypaw, sympathy shining in her eyes. She sat down and curled around Jaypaw, just like she had when he was a kit. "It's okay now." She breathed quietly. "It's over." Tears brimmed Ivystar's eyes, and Jaypaw's shriek of grief died town to a silent sob. "I know my sweet kit." She choked. "I miss them too."

Other cats began sniffling, and some were already crying. Everycat but Sparkpaw. "No, no _no!" _he wailed. "Why Starclan, why!"

He yowled into the night, a howl of grief. The clan cats began to join in with Sparkpaw, wailing in grief for their lost clanmates. Morningbreeze howled louder than most, she had lost her mate and two of her kits.

The shrill yowls of grief sounded long into the soulless, dark night.

_The Next Day at Sunhigh_

Jaypaw padded back to the camp, exhausted. They had just buried the dead, at least, the ones they could find. Many cats were still stiff with grief, but the initial shock had faded. Cloudpaw began his medicine cat duties, now practically _the _Thunderclan medicine cat. Dawnwatcher organized patrols with the little warriors we had left, and mentors trained their apprentices. Clan life continued, even the shattering events of the night before not breaking it's delicate cycle.

Suddenly, a howl of pain erupted from the makeshift nursery, a hastily made pile of crumbling bracken. Morningbreeze, a tortoiseshell queen, sprinted out of the nursery. "Oh, Cloudpaw!" she meowed frantically. "You must come, now! Nettlepelt is having her kits!"

Nearly immediately the few cats still in the temporary camp began talking excitedly. _This is good._ Jaypaw thought, _The clan could use some good news._

_At Sundown_

"Keep pushing, Nettlepelt. You're nearly there!" One last yowl of pain sounded from the nursery, and the everything went still. The clan held it's breath as Cloudpaw padded out of the nursery.

Light filled his eyes. "Two she-cats and a tom." He purred. Many cats flooded towards the nursery, but Jaypaw was the first there.

He burst into the nursery, wanting to see the happiest news a clan could offer. Kits. "Jaypaw!" Morningbreeze scolded as he burst through the nursery entrance. "You can't just barge in here, Nettlepelt needs to rest!" Anger filled Morningbreeze's eyes, but he could see the happiness shining beneath it.

"Now, Morningbreeze." Nettlepelt purred, gazing down at the three kits suckling at her belly. They let out hungry little mewls and pressed themselves into her tangley gray fur. "Shrewleap isn't here to see his beautiful new kits into the world, and someone has to welcome them." Her eyes softened as they locked with Jaypaw's.

Jaypaw shifted uncomfortably as Nettlepelt stared at him. He sighed with relief when she finally looked away. "Jaypaw, this is Sunkit," Nettlepelt gestured her tail at the red-golden furred tom with a curly, thin pelt. "Featherkit," she meowed and gestured toward the fluffy silver-white she-kit with a huge bushy tail. "and Pepperkit." As Jaypaw looked at the last kit, his eyes widened in surprise.

"_Jaypaw?_ Jaypaw, what's wrong?" Nettlepelt meowed at him as he stormed out of the nursery.

Same white pelt. Same black speckled tail. Same luxurious, bushy fur.

Jaypaw's lip curled up in disgust at the thought, but it couldn't be denied.

Pepperkit, looked _exactly _like the mouse brained kittypet, Luna.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**HERE COMES PEPPERBAE PEOPLE**

**JAYBAE AND CLOUDBAE WILL BE MAIN CHARACTERS, AND SO WILL PEPPERBAE/LUNABAE**

**TOO MANY BAE'S**

**~Toodles**


	8. Chapter 7: Alive, Awake and Alert

**Here we go, new chapter! Thanks for 200 views guys, and don't forget to review! The reviews help me figure out what I'm doing right and what I need to improve on since this is my first fic.**

**Here's chapter 7!**

The scent of milk wreathed around her as she snuggled deeper into her Momma's fluffy pelt, it's warmth enveloping her as if the sun had shone a single ray of it's brilliance on her pelt.

A bit of cold breeze ruffled her pelt. She mewled in protest, and continued to push herself into her Momma's fur. Satisfied that she was sheltered from the breeze, she let out a purr of happiness. She was about to drift back off into unconsciousness when she realized it.

She was awake.

As her eyes fluttered open for the first time, she was shocked by yet another cool breeze whistling in her ears. She took in her surroundings, and she was in some kind of round stick thingy.

She soon realized that two other cats were pressed up against her, and they were small like her. One was orangey-colored and he had curly fur like Momma. The other was silver all over, and she had a big fluffy tail. There were other cats in the den too, there was a big she-cat like Momma that had a pelt with all different kinds of colors. There was also a little she-kit with silvery-bluish fur that was a little bigger than her.

Suddenly, the silvery she-kit's eyes blinked open, revealing two beautiful light green orbs. Light danced in the she-kit's eyes, and clambered out of her mother's belly and stood up. "Momma, Momma look! Pepperkit has opened her eyes!" The big colorful she-cat opened her eyes. "Why hello Pepperkit." She purred happily. "Did Mosskit wake you?"

Pepperkit shook her head no. "I just woke up. Hey, why isn't Momma awake?"

"I am now." purred a friendly voice from behind Pepperkit. She practically jumped out of her pelt in surprise, letting out a pitiful little puff of shock. As she turned around, and her face lit up. "Momma! I'm up now, and I can see!" Pepperkit attempted to clamber to her paws for the first time, and promptly fell right back down. "Oof!" She mewled, pelt hot in embarrassment. "I guess I can't do that yet."

"Oh Pepperkit, sure you can. Just go back to sleep for now, and when your littermates open their eyes we can go outside. You kits will be running around in no time!" Pepperkit's eyes shone with excitement, and she hastily curled up with her tail tucked over top of her nose. A wave of tiredness washed over her, despite the fact that she had just woken up. As her mind was peacefully lured back to sleep, she heard a soft mew from the big colorful she-cat.

"_Oh Nettlepelt, that one will be a great warrior. I just know it."_

_At Sunhigh_

"Do you think she can hear us?" A hushed voice whispered. "Or do you think she is still out cold?" A sharp paw prodded Pepperkit's side, and she mewled in protest. "Hey!" a second voice squeaked, this one higher. "She is awake! Hey Pepperkit, wake up! Momma's gonna take us outside!"

Suddenly excitement coursed through Pepperkit. Her eyes shot open and she struggled to her paws quickly, this time a little more balanced. Her eyes rested on the two cats she had seen earlier, supposedly her littermates. "Pepperkit!" the silver one with the big bushy tail squeaked. "You've practically been sleeping _all day! _ So basically, like, _forever!_"

Nettlepelt purred, amused. "Well kits, who's ready to go outside?"

"We are!" the kits cheered in unison. Nettlepelt pricked her ears, her face shadowing with mock confusion. "What? I didn't hear anything. I guess you don't want to go outside…"

"No Momma!" Sunkit exclaimed. "We do, we do! Let's go!"

Nettlepelt's eyes gleamed, "Oh, well then. I guess you do want to go outside!" Nettlepelt stood up and left the den, with three very excited kits bouncing after her.

Pepperkit's eyes widened, there was so much to see! Trees were surrounding them, and there were cats _everywhere!_ A patched gray and white tabby pricked her ears and purred happily as she saw the kits making their way out of the nursery for the first time, then got up and padded towards them.

"Oh, Nettlepelt!" the she-cat exclaimed, her brown eyes gleaming. "They are so cute! I didn't get a chance to visit at the nursery earlier, what are their names?"

"I'm Sunkit!" Sunkit squeaked. "I'm gonna be Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan!" "Nu-uh!" Featherkit yowled. She held her head up cockily. "_Obviously _the next leader of Thunderclan will be me, Featherstar!"

"Ah, so there's Sunkit and Featherkit." the she-cat purred. "My name is Moxeyspirit." Moxeyspirit shot a final glance at Sunkit and Featherkit, then her gaze rested on Pepperkit. "And what's your name, little one?" Pepperkit looked Moxeyspirit in the eyes, she wasn't going to embarrass herself like Sunkit and Featherkit had!

"I'm Pepperkit," She meowed in her most professional, mature voice. "and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Moxeyspirit stifled a snort of laughter, amusement gleaming in her eyes. "Well, it looks like Pepperkit is the peacemaker of you three."

"Moxeyspirit!" Came a sharp meow from behind them. "Stop dawdling! You know we don't have time for that. Go join a hunting patrol." Pepperkit turned to see a orange she-cat. She practically gave off waves of authority, her head held high.

"That's Dawnwatcher, the deputy. The new one, at least." Nettlepelt got a faraway look for a moment, greif showing on her face. Then she quickly shook it off. "Hey look, there's Mosskit. Why don't you three ask her for a tour around the camp." Nettlepelt sulked away towards the nursery. _I wonder what's wrong. _ Pepperkit thought.

The kits bounded over to Mosskit to ask for the tour, and the she-kit happily agreed.

"This is where everyone's sleeping." Mosskit was standing square in the middle of the clearing, gesturing at the hastily made beds of moss with her tail. "Well, everyone except us. Obviously we're sleeping in that bracken den over there. You see that rock over there? That's where Cloudpaw is storing his herbs. And that's about it for the tour."

Disappointment shadowed the kit's faces. "What? That's it?" Pepperkit meowed in dismay. "I thought Momma said the camp was _huge_!"

Amusement sparkled in Mosskit's eyes. "Oh, it is. This isn't our real camp, the other one is flooded."

"Flooded?" Featherkit echoed. "What does that mean?"

Mosskit's eyes suddenly lost some of their light. "Well… Flooded is when something is filled with water. There was this _huge _storm the day you were born." Tears began to form in Mosskit's eyes. "The storm flooded the river, so much that it formed this huge wave of floodwater. We only had a little time to escape, so we all ran away from the camp. A lot of cats died."

Mosskit paused. "M-my dad died." She choked, attempting to hold back a sob. "A-and my sister… S-she died too. Our medicine cat died trying to save my sister"

Mosskit hesitated, then continued on.

"Our deputy was killed, and our elders were killed. Goldenpaw was about to become a warrior, and she died." Mosskit's voice suddenly became very quiet, and it took on a fragile tone. "A-and... Your dad died too."

Before the kits could process her statement, Mosskit walked back into the nursery. She curled up next to Morningbreeze, attempting to find shelter from her grief in her mother's embrace.

"Well…" Pepperkit said, still not quite understanding everything that Mosskit had just said. "We should go back to the nursery, Momma will want to see us."

"Yeah!" meowed Featherkit, "Maybe she'll even tell us a story!"

As the kits happily began to pad back to the nursery, Pepperkit saw a leaf floating around in the breeze. She broke away from her littermates and raced toward it, leaping into the air with her paws outstretched. Her paws grazed the surface of the leaf, but didn't manage to snag it and bring it down. Pepperkit's tail twitched with annoyance as the leaf floated away, but she shrugged it off and ran back to join her littermates.

Suddenly, she was intercepted by a mass of dark blue fur. "Oof!" Pepperkit exclaimed as she was knocked backwards.

She looked up to see a tom about three times her size looming over her, eyes glittering with hatred and annoyance. "Watch where you're going, you stupid furball!"

Pepperkit cocked her head curiously. "Who are you?" She meowed carefully, not wanting to upset the cat further.

The cat paused. "I'm Jaypaw." He meowed coldly. "Thunderclan apprentice. Just- just watch where you're going," Jaypaw narrowed his eyes. "okay?"

Pepperkit nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! I will. How long have you been an apprentice?"

Jaypaw hesitated, "About 5 sunrises." He meowed.

"Oh, great! Maybe when I'm an apprentice, we'll train together!"

Jaypaw's eyes widened, "I'll never train with the likes of you!" He hissed, his voice dripping with menace. As he stalked away in a huff, only one question was on Pepperkit's mind.

_Why does Jaypaw hate me so much?_

**The only reason Jaypaw's so hate-y on Pepperkit is because Luna got him in trouble when they met in the forest. The other cats would treat her the same if they noticed the resemblance in Pepperkit. The only reason they haven't is because most of the cats hadn't seen her as much as Jaypaw has, and the cats that have seen her as much as Jaypaw has are either dead (D:) or simply brushed off the resemblance as a coincidence. The point is, Jaypaw isn't insane! Jaypaw is just more vigilant. Don't worry, a **_**certain **_**couple of cats are going to notice it like Jaypaw has at some point.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Position Filled

**Sorry for not updating guys! We went on vacation for spring break, and I've been having a bit of a writers block. But don't worry, I'm gonna finish this story!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Whoever reviews gets a Pepperkit plushie (so kawaii c:)**

**Now for chapter 8...**

_Jaypaw's P.O.V, Time Skip of Two Moons_

Jaypaw's fur bristled as he stared icily at the dappled little she-cat playing moss ball in the clearing with her littermates. It had been two moons since the fateful day that she had been born, and all Jaypaw could see in her was that kittypet.

It wasn't as if the kit was annoying or obnoxious. She wasn't mean or stupid, and she wasn't full of herself. She was actually quite friendly.

But every time she neared Jaypaw, he got this uneasy feeling. This feeling that she shouldn't be here, not like how she is. The feeling unsettled Jaypaw, and he simply resolved to ignore her and distance himself from her.

The only thing is, the more he hisses or snaps at her and tells her to go away, the more that kit comes back!

"_I don't know, Stonemask."_

Jaypaw's ears pricked as he heard a quiet whisper, coming from somewhere behind him. He turned around and headed towards the noise, paws gracefully grazing the ground, quiet as a mouse.

He finally found Silverwind and Stonemask hiding behind the makeshift nursery, their heads bent close together.

"I know, I know." Muttered Stonemask. "I'm worried too. It's been two whole moons, and the water hasn't gone down at all!"

Silverwind nodded in agreement. "Not to mention we've heard _nothing _about the other clans. The four trees hollow is flooded, so no cat could make the gathering!" Suddenly Silverwind's eyes became panicked.

"Oh my Starclan!" She whispered urgently. "Do you think they could be… Dead?"

Stonemask gently shook his head. "We can't know for sure." he meowed gravely. "But their safety is not our focus. Our focus is our clanmates, and…"

"Our kits!" Silverwind purred. "Of course, Stonemask. They will grow up safe in our old camp, we will make sure of that."

Silverwind and Stonemask purred and brushed muzzles before walking off. Jaypaw's eyes widened, Stonemask was coming right towards him! He turned and ran away as quietly as he could.

No cat, and he means _no cat,_ wanted to be on the bad side of Stonemask.

_I wonder why they're so secretive. _Jaypaw thought. _They are obviously mates, everycat knows it. And kits are always good news!_

Suddenly Jaypaw's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud yowl from the center of the clearing.

"May all cats old enough to hunt prey gather to hear what I have to say!" Ivystar yowled. Her tortoiseshell fur gleamed in the dying sunlight, as sundown was drawing near. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as her warriors gathered in front of her.

"I know we have lost many cats to the flood," Ivystar's eyes darkened for a moment, then she continued "But we mustn't lose hope!" Ivystar's voice was full of confidence as she met eyes with Dawnwatcher, the new deputy. "Dawnwatcher is shaping up to be a wonderful deputy, and the next gathering will be in a couple sunrises! The day before, we will call a patrol of warriors and go to check on the other clans."

_Not the greatest idea. _Jaypaw thought _The clans will not be happy that we are meddling in their business. But, I guess we have to make sure the clans are actually alive!_

"But first, I have an important announcement to make. Sparkpaw, please step forward!"

Jaypaw bristled with jealousy, thats why Sparkpaw had been bragging all day! Sparkpaw's eyes shone as he stepped forward, looking as if he could hardly contain himself.

"I, Ivystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Ivystar paused, then made eye contact with Sparkpaw. "Sparkpaw," She yowled, her voice echoing across the camp "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

No hesitation showed in Sparkpaw's eyes. "I do!" he meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name. Sparkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sparkfoot. StarClan honors your eagerness to protect your clan and swiftness in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

As Ivystar rested her head on Sparkfoot's head and he licked her shoulder, Jaypaw could just barely hear a quiet whisper.

"_I'm sorry." _Ivystar murmured to Sparkfoot. "_Goldenpaw should be joining you right now."_

Fresh grief shone in Sparkfoot's eyes as Ivystar stepped away, Goldenpaw had been his sister. But his grief was quickly masked by excitement.

"Sparkfoot! Sparkfoot! Sparkfoot!" Cheered the clan. Eventually, even Jaypaw joined in.

As Jaypaw stalked forward to congratulate his clanmate, he was interrupted by yet another mew from his mother.

"And if I may, Cloudpaw, please step forward."

Gasps of shock rippled across the clan. _Why is Ivystar calling Cloudpaw? My Starclan… Is she going to do what I think she's gonna do?_

Cloudpaw's eyes widened as he tentatively stepped forward, paws silent as a mouse in a fox's den. His shifting eyes met Ivystar's as she lifted her head and continued to speak.

"My clanmates, I am fully aware I am not a medicine cat. But I'm sure we all agree that we are in need of one, and Cloudpaw has more than proven himself in our time of need!"

Ivystar's eyes shone, but as she continued the ceremony her eyes flitted with uncertainty. Did she even _know _the correct ceremony?

"Cloudpaw!" she boomed across the clearing. "Do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, and help your clan at the cost of your life?"

Jaypaw could tell the ceremony was being performed incorrectly by the shock hiding behind Cloudpaw's expression, but nonetheless he stepped forward and confidently mowed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your medicine cat name. Cloudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloudhaze. StarClan honors your devotedness to your clanmates, and we welcome you as the full medicine cat of Thunderclan."

Cloudhaze's eyes shone as he stepped forward and licked Ivystar's shoulder. She rested her head on Cloudhaze's head, then raised her head to the sky.

"Starclan!" She yowled. "The sky is clear! Your approval of our loyal medicine cat has been shown, and I'm sure Briarleaf is gazing down upon us with warmth in her eyes as we speak."

The initial shock had faded, and the clan began cheering. "Sparkfoot! Cloudhaze! Sparkfoot! Cloudhaze!"

Jaypaw cheered loudest of all. He and Cloudpaw had grown close after her death. Both of them took it hard, as Goldenpaw was Cloudhaze's sister and Jaypaw's best friend.

As the cheering faded, Jaypaw padded over to congratulate Sparkfoot and Cloudhaze.

_At Moonset_

Jaypaw padded into Cloudhaze's den, looking for his friend. He wished he could say he saw a sign from Starclan, or there was a purpose for his visit. Honestly, he was just plain bored. After all, Cloudhaze had seemed troubled by his naming ceremony. Maybe there really was a purpose for his visit.

Cloudhaze was sorting herbs as Jaypaw padded in.

"Hey." Jaypaw meowed gently. "What's up?"

Cloudhaze startled a bit at Jaypaw's sudden entrance, then turned around with warmth in his eyes. Despite the warmth, Jaypaw could still see some of Cloudhaze's earlier troubles shining in his eyes.

"Oh… Hey." He meowed. "Just… Sorting herbs. I'm Thunderclan's medicine cat now, you know. So, that's what we do. We… Uh- Sort herbs."

Cloudhaze smiled sheepishly, then averted his gaze from Jaypaw's.

"Great Starclan, Cloudhaze. Really?" Jaypaw deadpanned. "You're a terrible liar. What's wrong?"

Cloudhaze looked back at Jaypaw, his eye's former warmth gone. "Jaypaw, something- I don't know but- something isn't right." Cloudhaze's eyes clouded with worry. "I'm supposed to get my ceremony from Starclan! Maybe I'm being a furball… Maybe it's nothing, maybe I'm just a little worried about the other clans… But…"

"Oh Cloudhaze!" Meowed Jaypaw, his voice almost scolding. "Don't be a mousebrain. Ivystar is the _leader._ If she want's you to be the medicine cat now, you're gonna be the medicine cat now."

"B-but," Cloudhaze stammered. "What if Ivystar was wrong!" Jaypaw took on a shocked expression. "Ivystar is my mother and the leader!" He hissed defensively. "Of course she's right! She always knows what's best."

Seeing Cloudhaze's doubtful expression, Jaypaw's gaze softened. "Besides, the sky was clear!" Jaypaw purred and touched his tail tip to Cloudhaze's ear. "Starclan wouldn't have left the sky clear if they didn't approve."

As Cloudhaze frowned and flicked Jaypaw's tail off his ear, Jaypaw shifted his paws and awkwardly looked behind him. He gasped when he saw that it was nearly moonhigh. "Oh, well I gotta go Cloudhaze. Seeya tomorrow!"

As Jaypaw turned tail and padded to the apprentices den, he heard a quiet reply from Cloudhaze. "Yeah… Tomorrow…"

_Ugh, Cloudhaze. _ Jaypaw thought, exasperated. _Ivystar is the leader, of course she knows what's best!_

As Jaypaw curled up into his nest next to Mistypaw, he fell into an exhausted, deep sleep.

**OOOOHHHH! *Snaps Sassyly (if that is even a word cx)* IVYSTAR IS GETTIN ALL UP IN MEDICINE CAT BIZ! WHAT YOU DOING IVTSTAR GIRL?**

**I got bored and decided that Ivystar's former name before she was leader was Ivywhisker. I like trying to Imagine what leader's former names were if the Hunters never told us (Oakstar, Pinestar, Hailstar… You know.) So I just decided I would randomly inform you of dat.**

**Ivywhisker. *Ivystar angrily swats at me* "IVYSTAR! LEADER! STARCLAN! GET WITH IT!"**

**Welp, next chapter coming soon. Don't forget to review! *Waves Pepperkit plushy in your face***


	10. Chapter 9: Bad Omens

**Okay, I have a couple notes.**

**First, 75 views in one night. They aren't all on my most recent chapter, but wow! Thanks guys!**

**2, when I said you get plushies when you review, I met imaginary plushies :c **

**3, thanks for two more reviews! Also, thanks to MeowKitty1912! She pointed out a big misake I made.**

**Meowkitty1912: Thanks for telling me! I didn't know brown eyes were rare, I'll change that. Also I totally didn't mean to make her open her eyes on the chapter she was born, I just accidently had Jaypaw describe them because I wasn't thinking about it. She opens them in chapter 7. Thanks for the help!**

**So in this chapter, some eye colors may spontaneously change. PREPARE YOURSELVES XD**

**(Imaginary) Jaypaw plushies to reviewers! *Jaypaw growls in background***

**Welp, here's chapter nine.**

_Cloudhaze's P.O.V, Right After Jaypaw Left His Den_

Cloudhaze watched silently as Jaypaw padded away. _Of course he wouldn't understand. _ Thought Cloudhaze ruefully. _Ivystar is _his mother_. He trusts her completely!_

Cloudhaze looked to the sky and sighed. _Oh Starclan, if that flood had never happened Briarleaf would've been giving me my name. My sister and dad wouldn't have died, and I'd be in my comfortable den right now instead of this dumb little clearing!_

Cloudhaze took one last look at the sky, then turned around and climbed in his nest to fall into a fitful sleep.

_As Cloudhaze's eyes shot open he jumped in shock, but then quickly realized that this was the same clearing he had been in last time Starclan visited._

_Cloudhaze sat down and patiently until a Starclan cat finally padded into the clearing. He nearly whimpered like a kit as the she-cat padded in. Same fluffy grey pelt. Same white underbelly. Same pale green eyes flashing with warmth…_

"_Briarleaf!" Cloudhaze exclaimed. He quickly ran over to nuzzle his former mentor, then looked at her again. "We all miss you so much! It's been crazy down there!"_

_Cloudhaze then noticed with a jolt that Briarleaf had a grim expression on her face._

"_B-Briarleaf? What's wrong?" Briarleaf shook her head sadly. "It wasn't your time to become a medicine cat, Cloudhaze."_

"_W-what do you mean?" Cloudhaze stuttered, refusing to believe what he had known to be the truth. "Ivystar gave me my name, everyone trusts me… I- I should be a medicine cat by now!"_

"_Cloudhaze." Meowed Briarleaf sadly. "You knew it wasn't right. I think you've also noticed Ivystar's… Well, losing her-"_

"_I know, Briarleaf." Cloudhaze's blue eyes shone with grief for his friend, Jaypaw. "I think losing Ambertail hit her hard… She's starting to lose her composure, and it's only getting worse."_

"_Yes." Meowed Briarleaf quietly. "Starclan was supposed to give you your name, we would've visited Ivystar in her dreams and told her of this. But Ivystar… She would never have listened!"_

_Briarleaf shook her head, her pale green eyes clearing. "This isn't what I came to talk about, Cloudhaze! Ivystar giving you your name was a bad omen for Thunderclan. It's only further proving that the prophecy is correct! You all must be careful, dark times are ahead!"_

The prophecy, _thought Cloudhaze. _Thunder will rock the forest, the River will conquer it…

_Cloudhaze gasped. "The storm rocked the forest! The flood is conquering us! Is the prophecy fulfilled? Is the one with the Shattered past upon us?"_

_Briarleaf shook her head. "You know I cannot tell you that. The prophecy is not completed, young one. This is merely the beginning. All I can say is the one with the Shattered Past is Near… Closer than you think…"_

_Briarleaf began to fade away, and Cloudhaze knew he was waking up._

"_Remember!" Yowled Briarleaf. "I will walk with Thunderclan! Watch for danger! Bad omens! Dark times ahead…"_

As Cloudhaze woke up, his eyes narrowed to slits. "I must tell Ivystar…" he whispered, his blue eyes shadowed.

Cloudhaze clambered out of his nest and padded into the clearing. Some of the warriors were still sleeping in the clearing, but Ivystar was awake. She was nibbling on a scrawny sparrow, her normally clear green eyes clouded.

Cloudhaze padded over to Ivystar, his confidence slowly dropping. _How much exactly had Ivystar changed since the flood? _He wondered.

"U-Uh, Ivystar." He meowed warily. "I need to speak with you in private."

Ivystar looked at Cloudhaze, her face blank. Then she quietly meowed, "Of course." And padded into the forest with Cloudhaze following.

"Well, Ivystar, I've been visited by Starclan…"

Ivystar's eyes suddenly brightened. "Who?" she exclaimed like an excited kit. "Was it Briarleaf? Did she have news about the flood? Is it finally going down?"

Cloudhaze hesitated, not wanting to disappoint his leader. But she had to know. "Well, yes. It was Briarleaf." Cloudhaze cringed as Ivystar got even more excited. "But it wasn't news about the flood, it was abou-"

"Oh." Ivystar cut in, her face falling back into an expressionless mask. "Well, then I might as well tell you this now. I want you on the patrol when we go check on the other clans the day before the gathering. You do stand apart from clan rivalries, afterall…"

"Yes, yes Ivystar. That is fine, but I really must tell you-"

"So no news about the flood at all?" Ivystar interrupted once again. Cloudhaze huffed with annoyance. "No!" he meowed sharply. "Well, there was a prophecy. But it's not important right n-"

"Prophecy?" Ivystar exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. "Why wasn't I informed? Are you a traitor, is that it?"

"No, Ivystar, no!" Cloudhaze meowed, shocked. "Why would I be a traitor? I got it before the flood and it just slipped my mind. But I'm telling you, my name was a bad-"

"What is the prophecy?" Meowed Ivystar, her voice full of authority. "I must know it."

"Ugghh!" grumbled Cloudhaze. "_Thunder will rock the forest, but River will conquer it. Only the one with the shattered past can soothe the rapids. _Now let me tell you-"

"Oh." Meowed Ivystar. "That really doesn't sound important. Well I have a clan to take care of, bye."

As Ivystar sprinted back to the forest, Cloudhaze dug his claws into the ground, holding back a yowl of frustration. _Ivystar, you loon! Why can't I get through to you?_

Cloudhaze half-heartedly padded back to the clearing. As he began to pad back to his "den", he had an idea.

_Dawnwatcher has been more of a leader than Ivystar ever has! I'll just tell her._

Dawnwatcher was dozing in the sunlight, her patched orange pelt shining in it's brilliant rays.

"Hey Dawnwatcher…" Meowed Cloudhaze. "Can I speak with you?"

Dawnwatcher's amber eyes flitted open with surprise, then rested on Cloudhaze.

"Oh, yes. Of course." she yawned. "What is it?"

Cloudhaze looked around to make sure none of his clanmates were near, then leaned forward.

"Me getting my name from Ivystar was a bad omen! I got a dream from Starclan. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen! They told me that Thunderclan _must _be extra vigilant, dark times are coming."

Cloudhaze sighed with relief now that he had finally told someone.

"Well…" Meowed Dawnwatcher carefully. "That certainly isn't… Good… News…"

Dawnwatcher's calm demeanor left her for a split second, and she looked panicked. But as it returned, she met eyes with Cloudhaze.

"Thank you for telling me, I will organize extra patrols." As Dawnwatcher stalked off, the worry pricking at Cloudhaze's belly finally left.

_Maybe everything will be fine…_

**Poor Cloudhaze, he's not even supposed to be done with his training yet!**

**Ivystar made him medicine cat early because after her mate (Ambertail) died, along with many of her clanmates, she was like OBSESSED with trying to keep everyone safe. So she was like "Me need medi cat." and made Cloudpaw into Cloudhaze. She isn't going very crazy yet but… :3**

**Jaypaw plushies for reviewers! x3**

**~Todaloooooo**


End file.
